The End of the Second War
by The Musings of Artemis
Summary: AU. What would happen if the whole world would end the day Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord? What if only the wizarding world knew? What would happen to all the Muggles? Set two years after the Golden Trio left Hogwarts and the beginning of the Second


The End of the Second War

AU. What would happen if the whole world would end the day Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord? What if only the wizarding world knew? What would happen to all the Muggles? Set two years after the Golden Trio left Hogwarts and the beginning of the Second War. HHr RWLL GWDT

"What do you mean, Albus?" 19-year-old Harry Potter asked. His once brilliant green eyes he had inherited from his mother were now a dull green; His once youthful face, now looked exhausted and tiresome, was twisted into a look of confusion at his former Headmaster's statement.

"It means that the second after you defeat Voldemort, the world would cease to exist as we know it," said Albus Dumbledore, sitting behind the headmaster's desk in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a very weary look on his face.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Great. Just perfect. I have to do the right thing and it turns out that the whole world is at stake."

Hermione and Ron, who had turned a ghostly pale, seem to be frozen in time. They just couldn't understand why the whole world must be punished. All around them and across all the oceans, there are Muggles and Wizards alike that are completely oblivious to this fact. There are people getting married, forming great families, enjoying life. _Carpe diem_; they are seizing their day. But how can the result of the killing of a malevolent evil by a young man, of the still tender age of 19, cause the end of the life on Earth? Why is it that for one person's way all must pay?

These past two years of the ongoing war, there has been a total of 1826 dead great witches and wizards, along with Muggles. Far away were the lives of Severus Snape; traitor. Draco Malfoy; caught as a spy for the light by Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange; killed by Neville Longbottom. Percy Weasley; killed by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy; killed by Bill Weasley after he killed Percy. Professor Sinistra; pushed off the Astronomy Tower during a battle. Alas, the list would be endless if one would have the time to write all the deaths.

Finally, Hermione dared to talk through the silence that would even make a deaf man uncomfortable. "Albus, how do you know this? How can you be so sure?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "I know this and I'm sure of this, Miss Granger, because another prophecy has been made."

After this statement, there was a number of various things happenings simultaneously; all at once, Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron swore, Harry jumped to his feet, a wild look on his face, and the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses began murmuring to their neighbors and walking to other portraits.

"Who said the prophecy?" Harry asked, furiously.

"Sibyll Trelawney," was the Headmaster's only response.

Everyone stayed silent. Sure, they had called Professor Trelawney a fraud a couple of a hundred times, but experience had told them that the "old fraud's" predictions became true.

"So…" Ron began, looking around, "what are we going to do?"

Albus sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore, Mr. Weasley."

"What do you mean that it doesn't matter anymore?" Hermione asked, getting a little paranoid.

Dumbledore was about to open his mouth and answer when Harry began pacing and explained.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and turned back to Harry, curious as to what was obvious.

"I mean, look at it this was: we kill Voldemort; the life on Earth ends. We don't kill him; he'll end up killing all Muggles and those wizards who won't join him. So, either way, we're all screwed. That's why it doesn't matter, anymore," Harry said, then turned to Dumbledore, "we've got no other way out of this, do we?"

Albus shook his head, "I'm afraid we don't, Harry. I'm truly sorry."

"Its fine," said Harry. "We are just going to have to make the best of it."

He sighed and sat down again. For a while, he was lost in thought and then he looked up at his best friends since he was 11.

"You guys don't have to join me, you know? You can go and enjoy yourselves. I mean, I don't care. You two should enjoy everything until the time comes. I don't want you to be wasting your valuable time helping me looking for spells, training and such."

Ron and Hermione seemed to have a quick eye conversation; they both nodded. Hermione stood up, and stood behind Harry and put her arms around his neck.

"Harry, we have been here for you since day one. From the time we helped you search for the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, rescue Sirius, the TriWizard Tournament, when we went with you to the Department of Mysteries, looked all over the British Isles and more to look for the Horcruxes, and we have been helping you fight this Second War against Voldemort. Do you really think that after the bloody hell that we've all been through, Ron and I are just gonna leave you to shag a stranger? If you did think that, then you don't know us the way we know you."

After a pause, he answered, "No, I don't think that you and Ron would just leave to shag a stranger. I used to think that we would be best friends forever, 'til the end. I guess that's reality now."

"Yes, I guess it is," said Ron.

"Alright, now listen, you lot," said Professor Dumbledore, "I know right now wasn't the correct time to tell you this, but I couldn't just put it off until the last minute before you went to the last battle."

"Professor, exactly how _do _you know when the last battle is going to be?" asked Ron.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, if I know Voldemort well enough, there are going to be a total of 7 battles. There have already been 2 battles. If my theories are correct, then the Final Battle is going to be around the end of December."

Ron grinned. "After all these years, I'm still wondering how you do it, sir. Is it some kind of magic, or what?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "It's called intuition, Ron. After a while of knowing what you are doing, you get theories, and after a couple of mistakes, most of your theories become close to perfect as perfect can get."

AN: alright…new story! Please tell me what you think! I need to know. Is it good? Or did it suck big time? I just got this idea out of the top of my head when I was in English class…the teacher started to bore me, so I started this. Tell me if you liked or not to decide whether to continue it or not. Read and Review! Ciao

Diana


End file.
